True Love For Eternity
by Countess Amulet Dracula
Summary: (Updated !Chapter 3 Dance and Kiss) Catalina, Princess of Purity, She is the only one woman He, Vladislaus Dracula ever love...Forever. Let's see the story between them. Please RR, give support...my first fanfic... I'm not very good at describing it
1. Living in the Dark

Declaimer: This is my First Fan Fiction for Van Helsing ! And I don't know if I have enough time and patient to finish it… Hope I could

It is because my inspiration don't usually come and have a long time to run… Please be patient with my update also. hehehe

I think no one would believe that I own any character from Van Helsing, right!

So I don't talk too much about that…

But just enjoy my story and if you have any comment, please put it on review, which would inspire me a lot… Thanks..

Right, this is a story about love … that's all…

New character created by me:

Princess Catalina Sadorski from Moldavia, brother land of Transylvania, Hungary

Moldavia is ruled by Catalina's father: King Alphonse Sadorski

Lord Gabriel Van Helsing (knight of Holy order)

Count Vladislaus Valerious and of course he is the Prince of Transylvania (knight of Holy order)

**Chapter 1 Living in the dark**

December, Year 1460 Hungary,

Full Moon, but at the same time, stars over the sky, wind blowing gently…

It's a wonderful night…..

Inside the village called Moldavia, there is a high mountain with wonderful scenery, there is a large gorgeous castle stand on it - The Castle Sadorski.

This royal castle, everything is bright, extravagant ……but there is one chamber on the third floor in this castle…. fills with darkness.

In that chamber, there is a 4 poster bed covered with vivid violet satin, creamy curtain with golden trim…What a lovely bedroom…a big sandalwood wardrobe in Spanish style with beautiful graphics of floral carved on it, just like other ordinary girl bedroom. On the wall around, there are some paintings hanging. On each painting, there is a beautiful girl dressing gracefully. When you look at it, the girl is smiling to you… She is so called the most beautiful girl in the Hungary.

But there are some weird things in that chamber, there is no single stand of candle lightens, even in the late evening. Besides, the dresser next to the bed, oddly there is no mirror on it.

And inside this dim room, there is only a few beam of moonlight shining through the windows. Beside the window, there is a girl sitting. She gets a long silky silver hair just like the moonbeam, wind blowing through her hair, make it more fantasy, just like in the fairy tale. An ivory skin covered her body. She is wearing a beautiful ocean blue grown with some butterflies pattern on it, which make her even more like in a dream. And most of all, She gets a pair of stunning eyes. They are as blue as the sky and when you look through them, there are thousands of stars inside. The appearance of this girl is just as the mirror image of that paintings hanging. She is Princess Catalina of Moldavia – The Princess of Purity.


	2. Christmas Eve Party

**Chapter 2 The Christmas Eve Party**

Tonight, there is a big even happening inside this Castle Sadorski. The Christmas Eve party of the Hungary is the biggest event of the year. Every country in Hungary will come to different Castle of the ruler each year. For this year, they all gather in the Castle Sadorski.

A maid knocking on the door of that dim room

"Lady Catalina, it's time to go down stair," said the maid

"Lavinia, is that you ? … just come in."

Then the maid who called Lavinia, opens the door and comes into the room. She is holding a stand of candle. The light of candle brightens up the chamber a little bit.

"My dear Lady, All the guests are waiting downstairs, Lord Sadorski told me to dress you up."

Catalina just walks away from the window and sits down in front of the dresser next to the bed. Then Lavinia comes across the room, puts down the candle stand on the table and then start to brush her master's hair softly in front of the dress, the dresser without mirror.

"My dear Lady, you look beautiful. "

"Am I?"

"Yes, Lavinia don't tell lie, everyone in Hungary said that you are the Princess of Purity, made by God himself"

"But it doesn't bother me for how I look anyway! Appearance is not important, Colors are illusion, Vision lies, only …."

"Only Feeling is true, right? "

Lavinia makes the slivery hair into a bun, now Catalina looks like an angel.

"My Lady, You are ready right now!….Oh! wait..just a moment."

"What's that Lavinia?"

Then Lavinia goes to open the wardrobe of sandalwood, there is a large box inside.

"Lady Catalina, please give me your precious key"

"What to do with that, Lavinia?"

"To open the box of Magic."

Catalina just sits as usual and put off her necklace which in hold of a key as pendant. After Lavinia takes the key, she opens that box of magic….

Inside, lying a tiara of crystal.

"Wow…IT IS GOGREOUS ! Let's put it on, it must be look even more beautiful on you!"

Lavinia just carefully put on the tiara on Catalina's head. Under the comparison of her silvery hair, tiara looks even much shiny than usual.

Then there is a knock on the door….

"Yes!" Lavinia get hurry to open the door

A man in gentleman style in attire, the traditional one – The Royal one if saying.

"Lord Sadorski," Lavinia has a bow politely.

"How's Catalina, is she ready, the guests are waiting downstairs already."

"Yes, my Lord, Lady Catalina is ready to be in the party."

"Thanks Lavinia, I'll take Catalina with me."

"Yes, my Lord."

Then King Alphonse Sadorski takes Catalina's hand, and put it across his. They slowly walk across the alley and go down the dolomite spiral staircases. There are hundreds of guests in the main hall already. All are dressed up beautifully, both gentlemen and Ladies.

There is a young handsome man, wearing in black attire from top to bottom, outside in a cape with golden trim. He has a dark hair as the night, puts into a pony tail with a silver clip neatly, His eyes are so hypnotizing, that everyone looks through them will be seduced. He is gorgeous and charming. When he smiles, every lady in the room is falling in love with his charming and handsome appearance. Every lady in the room is looking forward to dance with him.

He is the Prince of Gypsies, Transylvania – Count Vladislaus Dragulia Valerious.

He is now talking to his best friend and fight mate in the Holy Order, Lord Gabriel Van Helsing. He gets nearly the same height as Vladislaus, but he gets a brown curly hair and hazelnut eyes.

"Vladislaus, I think all these parties are boring, every year we will have this Christmas eve party, nearly every year is the same boring! But it seems that you really enjoy it," said Gabriel disappointingly.

"Yes…why not. See goods from bad, Gabriel. Maybe tonight you will find a beautiful lady to share the dance with you, so that you won't feel bored anymore, who know ? "

Then Vladislaus just has a wonderful smile to his friend, but at the same time, all the ladies in the room are surprised by his dreamy charming.

Gabriel just rolls his eyes and says, "All right. Hope you're right. But it seems to me that every year only the second-class girl would come to dance. All the Best is only willing to dance with you! That makes me really angry!"

"Wait….I didn't ask them to dance with me, they just come….You know what …… I really didn't like anyone of them!"

"Do you know why I still come tonight although I think it's boring?"

"NO, why Gabriel."

"It's because……"

"King Alphonse Sadorski and Princess Catalina Sadorski" announced by the servant

All the guests are startled by the beauty of Catalina, including Vladislaus and Gabriel of course. Men are with shining eyes fixed on Catalina, and surprisingly so all the ladies. They don't get jealous with Catalina, with a face of admiration. So that's Catalina, a girl who all loves.

"Now! You see that's why," said Gabriel.

But Vladislaus doesn't answer, just keep his eyes on Catalina, like being seduced.

Gabriel just continues his sentence, secretly whispers to his mate

"She is Princess Catalina"

"I know I have heard it"

"But do you know she is also known as the Princess of Purity"

"Undoubted, she is the most beautiful lady I have ever seen" And you can see that Vladislaus's gaze is shining.

Then as the host of this Christmas Eve Party, King Sadorski starts his host dance – the Waltz, with his beloving daughter of course. Catalina, under her father guidance, dances like a fairy, smoothly wandering around the dance hall, her feet nearly touches the ground. And King Sadorski actually looks much younger than he really is. He is also handsome that you could imagine that he was attractive to most of the ladies when he was young. Catalina looks straight to her father's eye like a dream. When the Music ends, there are thousand of hand surrounded Princess Catalina.

"Thanks to you all my guest." Said King Alphonse Sadorski

"Tonight is the Christmas Eve Party as usual, it is also my beloved daughter, Catalina, 20th birthday. And this is the first time for her to join us and celebrate our greatest event of all year"

All the guests applause and says, "Happy Birthday Princess Catalina."

Catalina just smiles as reply, for that moment, time seems to be stopped. Vladislaus truly found that he is fallen in love with her at the first sight after all.

"Men please be in honor to dance with Princess Catalina Sadorkski," announced by the servant.

As for the traditional, the lady comes to 20th birthday will treat as become a woman, a party would be held for her. All men in the party would have right to dance with her.

After that, nearly all the men in the dance hall line up to look forward to dance with Catalina. They are all holding out their hands waiting for their angel to take. Catalina now get out of holding by her father and Lavinia comes across holding her master's hand. Catalina just walks across the dance hall, without even looking at the gentlemen's faces, glance through them, one by one….And all the sudden, she stopped in front of a gentleman – Man for all ladies, Count Vladislaus Dragulia Valerious.


	3. Dance and Kiss

Response to Review

angel x kii zz: The story beginning set in the time before Vladislaus before vampire and of course some times later he will become vampire that's the second part of the story!

RozzandMaya: Thanks for your suggestion, I will try my best to do it… if any other suggestion just feel free to say it..

Countess Lilith: Thanks for your reviewing, I will try my best to write more if my inspiration comes

* * *

Chapter 3 Dance and kiss 

Catalina stopped in front of Vladislaus, and she reaches out her hand and put it on his. She smiles. He thinks that he was in dream. He can't believe that she would dance with him

"It's my pleasure to dance with you, Princess Sadorski"

Catalina just slightly lows down her hand and smile him back.

Then the music begins to play by the orchestra.

His left hand gently holds her right, the other of his puts around her waist, and she rests her left on his shoulder. They begin to dance. From the eyes of all the guests, they are the perfect matches of each other. Vladislaus is handsome and charming guy and Catalina is so beautiful and gorgeous lady.

"Pricess Catalina, you looks very beautiful" said Vladislaus

Catalina just keeps in silence and replies with her lovely smile only.

Yet Vladislaus doesn't want, the music finally comes to an end…..

"My lord, can you lead me to the balcony, I want to get some fresh air."

"Of course, my lady."

Catalina is walking towards the balcony in Vladislaus's arm. Outside, the moonbeam is shattering, wind is breezing. These two fairy tale characters start their conversion in the balcony.

"My dear Lord, you really are good dancer," said Catalina

"Princess Sadorski, it 's my pleasure that can dance with you."

"So may I know your name, my dance partner?"

"OH..How rude am I, Let me properly introduce myself, I am Count Vladislaus Dragulia Valerious."

"Count Valerious."

"Please, my lady, called me Vladislaus, I am not really comfortable in the Name of Count"

"Either do I, just call by my name, Catalina, not Princess nor lady, please."

"Catalina."

"Yes, Count….Vladislaus."

"See the sky is so clear, the moon is so bright, tonight is beautiful."

Actually in heart, Vladislaus really wants to say tonight is so beautiful and unforgettable because of you and only you, my dear Catalina.

"I can feel it, wind is so comfortable." Catalina closes her eyes and grins

Vladislaus just stands there still and admirably looks at his goddess Catalina.

The wind blowing, a scent of flower is coming from her. Not roses, but a smell of white jasmine.

"Vladislaus."

Vladislaus at that time, his heart just beating so hard, she calls his Name………… How lovely does it sound?

"Y…Yes."

"Can you find my soubrette, Lavinia for me, I would like get my cape, I feel a little bit cold" says Catalina.

"OH…is it better now, maybe we should go inside," Vladislaus just immediately takes off his cape and puts it around Catalina.

"Would you like to come to the library? There is a fireplace, I think I will get better there."

"It's my pleasure to be with your company"

"The library is on the second floor, the third door to your left"

"Here we are," Vladislaus gently opens the door for her, and he can see there are many pressmarks in this big library, similar size to his own one in the Valerious Manor.

"Make yourself at home" said Catalina

She just sits down on the chair near the fireplace and takes off the cape, and undoes her hair. Her hair just like waterfall is resting on her back.

Vladislaus really interests in the library, so he goes to pick up a book and reads.

"Are you usually reading here," asked Vladislaus

"…………." In return of a piece of silence.

"Catalina, did I say something wrong?"

"No…just…I…I can't…see…I can't see a thing since I was born"

Vladislaus is shocked, " I'm sorry, I don't…"

"You don't have to sorry, I was born to be like this. I believe that it is planned by God, so I see it as a gift, a gift that makes me feel more than seeing. Vision can lie, only feeling is true. "

"Catalina…."

"And I feel there is some kind of connection with you."

"So Do I"

"Vladislaus, can I touch your face, I want to know how do you look, so I could know you by my heart!"

Then Vladislaus sits close to Catalina, and holds her hand put on his face. Up close, Vladislaus even sees that she is real beauty, perfect. Catalina starts to move her hands to feel the contour of his face. When her hands caress his face, he feels that he is out of breath.

"Deep eye, high nose, thin lips…" She blushes.

Vladislaus cant' hold himself anymore, he leans forward and holds her waist. And give her a deep long kiss. Catalina is shocked by his action, but she doesn't resist it, and just goes along her own feeling for him. After times goes by, Vladislaus moves away from Catalina slowly, softly.

"I am sorry…. Catalina, I don't mean to."

"…Do you always treat the lady like that, Count," She still blushes

"NO! I want you to know that I have fallen in love with you at the first sight. You are the only woman I ever love. To me you are the star in the sky that will make the moon hide behind the cloud"

"You…" She blushes even more

There is a knock on the library door at that time. It is Lord Gabriel Van Helsing.


End file.
